


Give me a Chance

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Coyote Milk Store, Night Retriever, VANIRU (Band), YUTO (Night Retriever) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BL, M/M, NSFW, Romance, potentially non con at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: After a bad break up, Yuto has been neglecting himself. He'll need some help.
Relationships: Kousuke Miyauchi/YUTO
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Give me a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terbelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbelis/gifts).

> This is my 3rd "Halloween Fanfic Request" full prompt at the end 
> 
> Sorry for the late posting x.x

Kousuke passed a hand through his hair as he watched the streetlights from the cab window. He was worried. Yuto hadn’t shown up at the rehearsal place, and he hadn’t picked up his phone when everyone tried to call him either.

It had been long since he had last posted anything on his social networks, and even if he had said he was just fine after his break up with Leoneil, the drummer now wondered how much of that was true.

After a few more minutes that felt like hours inside of Kousuke’s head, they finally arrived at Yuto’s place. So he paid the driver and got off, walking into the apartment building.

Kousuke ringed the bell next to his door apartment number, having no answer only made him even more worried, so he entered the elevator and searched the best of his memory for the floor code, punching it in and sighing as the door’s closed and the elevator began to go up.

The doors opened into the blond’s apartment. He was glad he had memorized the code after some visits, he had never used it though, but at least he wouldn’t be in trouble with the police or something.

The apartment was in complete darkness, so Kousuke had to walk slowly as he searched for a light switch. “Yuto?” he called out as he finally found the switch, turning the lights on.

The drummer then noticed that the automatic car feeder and fountain were almost empty, so he went to fill them again. “Are you home?” Kousuke asked entering the kitchen and noticing an incredible amount of unwashed dishes and an unkempt trashcan. Still he was able to find the cat food, and refilled his feeder, using some clean water on the fountain as well.

Kousuke’s worries were piling over one another as he began searching the place for the blond. He almost missed him as he turned the lights into the bedroom, but suddenly what seemed to be a pile of blankets on the bed moved, trying to cower away from the light.

“Yuto!” Kousuke said getting near him, and trying to take the blankets off him.

“Turn the lights off…” Yuto requested.

Kousuke turned the lights off quickly, getting back to the bed. “Are you sick?” he asked.

“Why are you here?” Yuto asked sitting up and trying to smooth his tangled hair.

“You didn’t show up to the rehearsal…” Kousuke said.

“It was today?” Yuto blinked passing his hands over his head.

“How long have you been here?” Kousuke asked moving closer and trying to take a look at the blond’s face in the dim room.

“I don’t know… and I don’t care…” Yuto answered, letting his body fall back onto the bed.

“Yuto, what’s wrong?” Kousuke asked kneeling next to him.

“Everything… and nothing…” Yuto sighed, his voice laced with sadness.

“Is it… because of Leoneil?” Kousuke asked.

“Don’t remind me of him…” Yuto requested hugging his pillow. “He blocked me...”

“Did he?” Kousuke asked.

“Yes… I don’t exist for him anymore…” Yuto said, feeling a few tears fall down his face as he put it into words for the first time. “He… doesn’t even want us to be friends… ever again…”

“Yuto…” Kousuke sighed, climbing into the bed and pulling him against his chest, holding him. “It’s normal to do those things when you break up with someone…”

“I know… But what am I supposed to do now?” Yuto asked looking up at the drummer. “Maybe… since I don’t exist to him anymore… I shouldn’t even exist at all…”

“Don’t say that!” Kousuke scolded. “Come on… you need a shower… and eat something…”

“I don’t want to…” Yuto said crying some more. “Leave me here… I want to disappear… the world is worthless… he doesn’t love me anymore… why would anyone ever love me again?”

“That’s nonsense and you know it!” Kousuke raised his voice, making Yuto stop crying for a moment. “Come on… I’ll get the water ready for you.” He said not letting room for the blond to argue. Going into the bathroom and making it ready for him. He then came back, picking the blond up and carrying him to the water. “You’ve lost weight…”

“I’m not hungry…” Yuto said as he allowed Kousuke to get rid of his clothes and placed him in the tub.

Kousuke sighed. “I’ll make dinner for you… clean yourself.”

“Why?” Yuto sighed still picking up his sponge. “This is all worthless.”

“Come on… he is not the only man on earth…” Kousuke insisted, taking the shampoo bottle and washing the blond’s hair.

“But… I was important to him… and then not anymore…” Yuto said beginning to scrub his arms.

“There are more people in this world… and you matter to us…” Kousuke said, massaging Yuto’s scalp softly.

“Why should I care about other people?” Yuto said stubbornly.

Kousuke felt his own heart break at that words, using the hand shower to clear the shampoo off his friend’s hair. “Because… we care about you.” He insisted.

Yuto allowed the drummer to help him clean himself, then being carried back to bed wrapped in towels.

“Do you have anything that can be cooked in here?” Kousuke asked as Yuto began drying his body.

“No… I’ve only had takeout for a while…” Yuto confessed.

Kousuke began feeling a bit frustrated. “Yuto… why don’t you believe me?”

Yuto sighed looking at the drummer. “You are an amazing person… of course you worry about me… but it’s not the same…”

“Why?” Kousuke asked. “Because I’m not him?”

Yuto looked at Kousuke. Not sure how to answer to that. “You are my friend.”

“Yuto… I never said anything because at first… I didn’t know if you were gay, and then… we met him and you completely lost it for him…” Kousuke said.

“Who wouldn’t have?” Yuto tried to smile.

“I wouldn’t have.” Kousuke retorted.

“But you are straight.”

“I’m not…” Kousuke then moved closer. “I’ve been in love with you for too long… but I couldn’t say anything because you had him.” He then kissed the blond’s lips, softly at first, deepening the kiss as Yuto seemed to stunned to stop him.

“You are beautiful…” Kousuke said kissing the blond’s neck. “And talented… and sweet… And sexy…” the drummer kept kissing the blond’s chest and going lower with each compliment.

Yuto blushed feeling his body react. “Kou… Kousuke….”

Kousuke then kissed the blond’s groin, making his waking manhood twitch.

“Ah… you… you don’t need to do this…” Yuto felt his body tremble.

“I have to…” Kousuke said then unbuttoning his shirt as he moved back up, kissing the blond’s lips deeply.

Soon Yuto began kissing him back, no longer resisting him. Even helping him out of his clothes, spreading his legs for him and handing him the lube and condoms he had in his night stand.

Kousuke took his time, worshipping every inch in Yuto’s body, he really wanted to show him how much he meant to him. Using his fingers to make his body ready, and entering him as Yuto’s moans pleaded him to do so.

Kousuke kissed the blond’s lips yet again as he moved against him. “Yuto… I love you…” he said as he kissed his neck, moving against his prostate over and over again.

Yuto was too lost in the pleasure to be able to say anything back, closing his eyes as he felt nothing but pleasure, almost screaming as Kousuke’s hand wrapped around his manhood, coaxing his seed out as he himself reached his peak too.

Kousuke then lied next to the blond, and once their breathes had evened out, he cleaned them both up and helped the blond into some clean pijamas.

“I’ll be in the kitchen… wait here…” Kousuke said then walking towards the place, searching for anything edible.

He settled into some instant curry and rice, no meat but at least it was edible. He washed the dishes and tried to clean the kitchen as the meal was cooked, turning around as he heard the blond enter the kitchen. “Food will be ready soon.”

“Thanks…” Yuto said a bit embarrassed. “You are too kind.”

Kousuke sighed going to serve the food and placing two dishes into the table. “Eat.”

Yuto obeyed, taking a seat and beginning to eat. He seemed a bit awkward.

Kousuke began eating as well. “I’ll help you with the laundry later… and we’ll go to the store tomorrow, you need some decent food.”

“Thanks…” Yuto said blushing.

“Yuto… you mean the world to me.” Kousuke said. “I didn’t mean to take advantage of your state… you… don’t need to love me back or anything…”

Yuto then took the drummer’s hand softly. “Thank you… I needed what you did for me…”

Kousuke smiled. “You don’t mind me staying then…?” Yuto denied with his head. “Perfect, ‘cause I don’t plan on leaving you at all… I’ll be with you from now on…”

Yuto then sat on the drummers lap, holding him and kissing his cheek. “Do I deserve you?”

“You deserve everything in this world.” Kousuke said kissing the blond’s forehead. “And I’ll make sure you get it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Band: Ex Vaniru  
Pairing: Yuto/Kousuke  
Kinks: Not sure  
Season related: Author's choice  
Genre: Emotional, Mature, M/M  
Prompts: After they left Victor and respectively, Leo, Yuto breaks down but tries to pretend he is going over with it. Few months after the incident, Kousuke, being Yuto's friend, comes to his place to check him since Yuto didn't show up for rehearsal that morning. He finds him in a miserable state and desides to take the things in his hands. After short and sharp conversation, Yuto is still unable to get the hint that his friend Kousuke(whose sexual orientation no-one knew) has hidden feelings towards him. Somewhere during the argument of why Yuto destroys himself and why Yuto doesn't clearly see who truly cares about him, Kousuke loses his patience and kisses Yuto. Yuto is surprised unable to defend now. Kousuke submits his long hidden feelings and asks for a chance and that he will always stay and stand by for his lover. As they both are emotionally driven to the edge by the recent circumstances, Kousuke starts making love to Yuto as the second one doesn't resist even though being passive in the beginning. Yuto is unable to hide he and his body was in fact, in need to be loved. Then they get a bath and Kousuke cooks the dinner. He clearly states "From now on, I won't be moving nowhere without you, neither you without me. Even to the local store!" xD  
Anything you don't want to see: Sex toys  
Anything you particularly want: Emotional love making, beauty, intelligence, reality


End file.
